


Silver

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Darach Jennifer Blake, F/F, Femslash, Genital Piercing, Implied D/s, Implied Relationships, Mythology - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver is the metal of the night, of the moon, of the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt:Teen Wolf: Jennifer/Lydia - silver by fresh_brainss @ drabbletag 5 ; femslash100.livejournal.com
> 
> a few notes on this verse – it’s au start of season 3a; Lydia has known she’s a Banshee for a while; Deaton actually helps other people than Scott; the Banshee is not only the wailing woman she is magical being and comes with a few more tricks up her sleeve and so on.
> 
> I can't come up with names so we have a drabble with the prompt as a title! ;D

Silver is the metal of the night, of the moon, of the dead. It doesn't seem strange at all now that Lydia's jewelry consist almost exclusively of silver (save for the few golden pendants from her great-great grandmother). Her power is so concentrated in some of the pieces that it’s enough to make the Darach stop in her tracks when she comes to BHHS as a substitute.  
  
  
Jennifer's first nipple bar is made of Lydia's second favorite ring. Deaton melts the silver and mixes it with enough mistletoe to make Scott sneeze and he is sitting in the waiting room. The druid blesses the ring and adds a drop of Lydia's blood to the concoction to make the spell even more powerful.  
  
  
It hangs on Jennifer's left nipple, close to her heart.  
  
  
The second bar is made just as precaution. It used to be a medallion, but now it pierces Jennifer's right nipple and binds her even stronger to the Banshee.  
  
  
It isn't easy to bring a Darach as powerfull as Jenn down to her knees, can't be permanent either. However, she can kneel if she chooses to, she does.  
  
  
The ring on her clit hood is silver, purely on principle.


End file.
